Obsession
by D Jay Jay
Summary: UA - Temari est obsédée par cette jeune femme rencontrée un soir, et qu'elle ne parvient pas à se sortir de la tête. Alors elle espère de la revoir, mais ne s'attendait pas à ça... [ Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui se trimbalent par ci, par là ]


# I can't take you anymore #

Il y avait eu celui là. Et puis un autre. Oh et puis lui aussi, ou encore cet autre là. Et puis finalement, il y a eu Elle. Ce Elle qui l'empêchait de fermer les yeux, de tenter de fuir au pays des songes pour oublier. Car elle savait… Elle savait que si elle essayait, elle allait rêver et rêver encore à ce Elle, à cette brune qu'elle avait rencontré un soir, et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à se sortir de la tête. Les traits de son visage lui apparaissaient clairement lorsque ses paupières étaient closes, au même titre que les lignes parfaites de son corps, moulées dans un _jean slim_ et dans une chemise un peu trop large.

Elle se souvenait encore de la façon dont elle l'avait accosté et de l'accélération brutale de son rythme cardiaque lorsque ses yeux avaient pour la première fois rencontrés les siens tellement sombre et envoutant, doux et pourtant glaçants… Elle était restée bête à ce regard qui dégageait froideur et délicatesse dans le même instant. Et ce sourire de coin… Timide, il avait illuminé la nuit de mile feux, il avait fait bondir son cœur presque hors de sa cage thoracique. Elle en avait oublié de lui demander son numéro de téléphone, ou même son nom. Cette nuit là pourtant, ne se connaissant que depuis quelques heures à peine, elles avaient commis l'irréparable. Des griffures et des morsures avaient marquées sa peau des jours durant, lui rappelant la folie de cet acte pourtant si plaisant. Ce plaisir, cette jouissance grisante la faisait encore frissonné lorsqu'elle y repensait, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle se perdait à rêver.

Ce sentiment qui s'était emparé d'elle lorsque ses mains avaient glissées sur son corps, ce frisson brulant qui lui avait remonté la colonne vertébrale quand leurs lèvres c'étaient rencontrées… Elle ne les revivait que dans ses souvenirs maintenant, il ne lui restait que cela et cette pale copie à laquelle elle avait succombé à cause de leurs yeux similaire, et pourtant foncièrement différents. Il n'était pas Elle. A bien y penser, il n'avait rien de commun avec elle si ce n'était une similarité physique. Il n'avait pas sa douceur, sa chaleur, sa délicatesse, mixées avec une certaine froideur et une sauvagerie qui lui était propre. Un être complexe… Délicieusement complexe, qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine, qu'elle n'avait jamais revu, mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expulser hors de son cerveau.

Temari No Sabaku, adepte du non-sentiment en relation, préférant faire souffrir que souffrir connaissait maintenant les horrifiques délices du coup de foudre. Elle ne souffrait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne déprimait pas non plus. Mais elle espérait. Elle espérait la revoir, sentir de nouveau sa chaleur, frissonner à son contact et se perdre, encore et encore dans ses bras. L'espoir fait vivre parait-il. Et partie comme elle était, elle allait vivre centenaire.

Allongée dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, elle se décida à se lever et récupéra dans un silence religieux ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Elle se rhabilla tout aussi silencieusement avant de quitter la chambre, fermant doucement la porte dans son dos pour ne pas réveiller le celui avec qui elle avait partagé sa nuit : Itachi Uchiwa. Elle le quittait sans même lui adresser un quelconque regard. Elle se retrouvait désormais dans le couloir sombre d'une demeure familiale qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'être arrivée par la droite de ce couloir et s'y engagea d'un pas las, tout en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux lâchés. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de rechercher ses élastiques dans le foutoir qu'était la chambre d'Itachi. Même une mère n'y aurait pas retrouvé ses petits, alors des élastiques, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer.

Une nouvelle fois elle se perdit dans ses réflexions, dans ses souvenirs tellement clairs de ce visage angélique, de cette voix sensuelle qui prononçait son prénom, de ces yeux sombres qui l'envoutaient…

La porte devant laquelle elle passait s'ouvrit soudainement et elle se fit attirer dans la pièce par une main qui lui avait entouré le poignet. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait plaquée contre la porte désormais fermée alors qu'une fine paire de lèvres qu'elle reconnu d'instinct s'emparait des siennes. Grisante sensation que ce frisson qui lui remontait le long de l'échine. Quand, comment, pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions qui au départ se percutaient dans son esprit finirent par disparaitre alors qu'elle s'abandonnait une nouvelle fois à ses sentiments, à cette douce délectation qu'Elle seule lui faisait vivre.

L'assaillante coupa finalement court au contact qui les unissait, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en avisant de sa victime qui la regardait, éberluée.

- Mais comment est-ce que…

- Itachi est mon frère…

Tout en prononçant ses mots, la jeune femme glissa ses mains sous le haut de la blonde, venant également déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de cette dernière, elle lui arracha un gémissement gorgé d'un désir qui la transcendait.

- Jalouse ? Interrogea-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

- Hum… Oui.

Pour appuyer son propos, elle mit un violent coup de dent à la base du cou de sa victime qui suffoquait presque, se retrouvant dans un monde où douleur et plaisir se mélangeaient, se perdaient pour venir faire augmenter la température de son corps, tandis que l'autre remontait ses lèvres sur son visage. Elle força sans scrupule la barrière naturelle que formaient les lèvres de la No Sabaku et alla à la rencontre de sa langue qu'elle entraina dans une danse des plus sensuelles et torrides, étouffant un nouveau gémissement en provenance de la blonde. Coupant le contact pour permettre à sa victime de reprendre son souffle, la brune repartit à l'exploration de son cou alors que sa main glissait délicatement sur le bas ventre de la blonde, le faisant se contracter et se décontracter à intervalle très irrégulier.

- J'suis pardonnée si… Je confis que c'est parce qu'il… Te ressemble ? Interrogea difficilement Temari.

- Il fallait venir me voir si je te manquais~.

- Alors que je… Ne connais même pas ton nom ?

- Oh, c'est vrai ! S'exclama la brune en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime. Je voulais te donner mon numéro l'autre fois, mais j'ai oublié.

- J'avais remarqué…

Pour toute réponse, la brune défit habilement le bouton du jean de la No Sabaku et y glissa sa main, arrachant un gémissement bien plus audible que les précédents à cette dernière dont le corps brulait d'impatience, son désir prenant en ampleur à chaque seconde qui passait. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, cédant sous une envie qui prenait en puissance, qui l'électrisait un peu plus à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser que lui offrait la brune. Celle-ci remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de sa victime, y donnant un léger coup de dent tout en outrepassant son sous-vêtement pour venir caresser son intimité. Temari balança sa tête en arrière, se cognant légèrement contre la porte, pour bloquer un gémissement dans le fond de sa gorge.

Elle perdait pied. D'une simple caresse, d'un simple baiser, de simple parole susurré au creux de son oreille, elle perdait pied, comme jamais auparavant. Elle quittait ce monde qu'elle connaissait pour aller en découvrir un nouveau, un dont elle ne connaissait rien si ce n'était sa reine. Cette brune aux yeux d'autant plus sombres qu'elles se trouvaient dans une obscurité quasi-complète. Cette brune qu'elle parvenait à reconnaitre d'un simple baiser. Cette brune qu'elle finissait par retrouver pour redécouvrir cette ivresse charnelle, grisante, presque euphorique.

- Moi, c'est Karin… Je suis contente de te revoir Temari.

Un gémissement, bientôt suivit d'un autre lui répondit, et la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns scella une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres alors que les mains de la No Sabaku s'agrippaient solidement à son haut, contractant involontairement chacun de ses muscles sous les caresses enchanteresses de son assaillante.

[…]

Itachi bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, assis à la table de la demeure familiale devant une tasse de café. Un jeune homme lui ressemblant fortement, brun au visage pale et aux yeux sombres, et répondait au nom de Sasuke, passa la porte de la cuisine, de larges cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux. Il s'assit rapidement face à son frère, armé d'un bol de céréales et d'une bouteille de lait, il bâilla à son tour.

- Quand c'est pas toi c'est Karin… Mais les deux le même soir, vous auriez put éviter.

- Hum ? J'ai rien entendu moi. Mais c'est bien la première demoiselle qui quitte mon lit avant que je ne la vire… Dommage, je l'aimais bien.

Sasuke poussa un soupir entendu en versant le lait dans son bol alors qu'à son tour, Karin passait la porte de la cuisine familiale, s'étirant les bras levé au plafond avec un petit sourire.

- Bien dormit, Sas'ke ?

- Ta gueule, Karin.

Elle laissa lui échapper un petit rire amusé alors que dans son dos arrivait Temari, la seule qui semblait avoir prit la peine de s'habiller pour descendre. Sasuke et Itachi se trouvaient tous les deux en caleçon alors que Karin ne portait qu'un boxer et un simple débardeur blanc.

La blonde avait finalement passé la nuit sur place, Karin ayant refusé de lui rendre sa liberté lorsqu'elle l'avait réclamé, aux alentours de sept heures du matin. En fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de partir, elle voulait juste éviter de croiser Itachi au réveil, surtout après avoir migré de chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, passant de sa chambre à celle de sa sœur sans dire un mot, et sans avoir la moindre explication potable à lui fournir. L'ainé des enfants Uchiwa regardait d'ailleurs la blonde d'un air bête alors qu'il voyait sa sœur tendre à celle avec qui il avait partagé sa nuit un verre de jus d'orange. Prenant le verre, la No Sabaku remercia son opposante d'un simple regard qu'elle lui rendit, accompagné d'un petit sourire de coin.

- Putain, j'hallucine… Souffla Itachi sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

- Un problème frangin ?

En posant cette question, Karin avait glissé son bras autour de la taille de la blonde et était venue déposer ses lèvres dans un simple baiser sur sa joue, avant de se retourner vers son frère ainé, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit rictus provocateur.

- On avait passé un deal pour que ça n'arrive jamais ! Grogna Itachi.

- Oui mais pour le coup, je n'ai fait que récupérer ce qui m'appartenait déjà avant que tu ne poses tes sales pattes dessus.

- Ca te ferait chier de parler de moi autrement que si j'étais un objet ? Grogna Temari à son tour.

- Chut toi.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Attends qu'on remonte, tu vas voir~. Rétorqua la brune en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

La blonde frissonna, tentant difficilement de rester de marbre à cette provocation ouverte.

Cette fille la rendait dingue, d'une simple caresse, d'un simple geste pourtant simpliste toutes ces choses qui l'avaient jusqu'à maintenant laissées totalement indifférentes prenaient désormais des proportions insoupçonnées sur son corps. Des frissons, une chaleur digne d'un volcan, des papillons qui prenaient leurs envoles dans le creux de son estomac… D'une simple parole, elle fondait sans même comprendre, sans aucun moyen de défense, elle était à nue face à elle, face à cette brune désinvolte qui répondait au prénom de Karin.

C'était juste ça, cette façon qu'elle avait de dire son prénom dans un murmure, de glisser sa main sur son ventre et de lui voler ses lèvres dans la même seconde. C'était juste ça, ce frisson qui la brulait, son corps sans défense qui lui cédait, qui pleurait la distance qui les séparait pourtant pas supérieure à quelques centimètres, mais qui renaissait à son contact son cœur qui luttait avec peine contre cette douce torture, battant la chamade en un simple regard… C'était juste ça. C'était juste Elle.


End file.
